Super 16?
by Ojii-san
Summary: What happens when a crazy, nut case doctor revives Android 16, thirty years after his demise. Goku is little, can Android 16 tell the difference in the full size hero and the pint size style?


((when I was younger Android 16 was one of my favorte characters. He still has a place in my heart today. So here is a fanfic that I have devised in honor of the big lug! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Android 16, or any other DBZ idea or concept is not my own, but belongs to its rightful owner.))

Dust blew in the crater that had been left behind of the just ended cell games. All the Z-Warriors had already left to tend to their wounds. The TV crew men were gone, as well as the wind bag Hurcule. All was quite and at peace. Then from deep in the crater the sound of moving rubble was heard. Deeper down yet, a lone man was seen picking through the rocks and dust. It appeared as if he was looking for something. "There has to be something here. I know it!" The man's hands were already bleeding slightly, as his hands were raw from digging. A rock from just above him started to fall. The man backed up just in time for the stone to fall past him and land on the ground just below him. After watching the rock fall, the man propped himself against the incline of the crater. "I guess I won't find anything here." It was at that very moment that something fell from the same area of the rock from a few moments ago. The man did not see it coming and it pelted in on the head and started to continue its fall. However, the man reached out and grabbed what had hit him. "What the Hell?" As he opened his hand, a lone computer chip was cupped in the palm of his hand. A smile curled on the man's face as he began to laugh. "Yes I found something! Yes! YES!" The laughter quickly stopped as the man looked down at the chip once more. "But…but what is it?" The man shrugged as he stuck it in his pocket and started to climb out of the crater.

Almost thirty years later, in a lab on an island that is far off from any city, a rather plump man in a white lab coat stands over a large capsule that ranged between seven to either feet long. It appeared it was made to hold someone in it, yet there was nothing inside the capsule.

"At long last my tests have paid off. I will be able to revive to being whose data is stored away in this chip." The man holds up the same chip that was found in the crater some thirty years ago. The chip had passed hands many times on the black market before it made it to the hands of this doctor. "I Doctor ZuZu shall be the first to recreate mechanical life from a single computer chip!" This man had lived his lab his intire life and did not know of the accomplishments of man. However, this man shall continue to live his deluded dream.

Doctor ZuZu opened the capsule and took the chip in his hand and dropped it into the capsule. After which, he slammed shut the capsule and ran over to a lever that was on a near by wall. "At last my dream will become a reality!" Doctor ZuZu threw the switch and watched as bolts of electricity started to form inside of the capsule.

The chip started levitating in the air, within the capsule. It floated towards the head of the capsule and had shots of electricity shoot towards the foot of the capsule. Just as the bolts reach the feet of the capsule small arms extend from the sides of the capsule and started moving at a very fast pace. They appeared that all they were doing was moving about, back and forth, and up and down. In truth though, they were piecing together the encrypted programming within the chip, and rebuilding the body of its past owner. The arms moved upward as feet had been constructed, large feet, well over a size 16. The legs formed next, large as oak trees and muscle texture that a body builder dreamed of. The arms continued to work as bolts of electricity surged forth the chips old programming. The body, massive in size, came next. A large chest that had many different components, one of which was a bomb that concentrated all the energy within the body of its host and causes a massive explosion, showed just truly how large the body was. After the body the arms were constructed with hands like bear claws. At long last the face of the body was to be told. First a large skull was constructed around the chip, inclosing it within with all the other devices needed for operation. Blue eyes filled the eye sockets and then a mass of red hair sprung up from the skull in the form of a ragged looking Mohawk. The eyes shut as the electricity had finished its task and faded from the capsule.

Doctor ZuZu looked at his creation as he turned off the switch and ran over to the capsule. "You're beautiful! Just wondrous! Your original creator was a genius! I'm sure, judging by your body frame, that you were made for fighting. Rests assure, you are still the fighting machine you were before! In fact, you are even more powerful thanks to my genius! I made my capsule to enhance a machines original power output by ten full!" Doctor ZuZu laughed and hugged the capsule.

A hand within the capsule clenched itself and the eyes of the android opened. It went to sit up, but hit its head on the capsule's lid.

Doctor ZuZu saw this and squealed like a little school girl. "Just a moment and I'll le…" The good Doctor was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. The android had freed himself. Doctor ZuZu turned around to see that the android was larger the it had looked in the capsule.

"I am android 16, made and created by Dr. Gero. My mission, to kill Goku." Android 16 looked down at Doctor ZuZu and gave him a quick scan. He then shook his head, "You are not Goku, where is Goku?"

Doctor ZuZu pointed a finger at android 16. "Android 16 huh? No! That name will not due. It is not original or catchy." Doctor ZuZu stroked his chin; his beady little eyes darted about the room. After a few moments of pondering, Doctor ZuZu snapped his fingers. "I've got it! From now on you shall be called…" Doctor ZuZu paused and jumped into the air, giving a great yell, "…Super 16!"

Android 16 tilted his head. "His stupidity does not compute." Android 16 then turned from the doctor and leapt into the air and crashed through the ceiling.

Doctor ZuZu Shielded his eyes as the sun beamed in from the hole in the roof. He yelled to Android 16, "Wait come back here! Darn you! This not supossed to be happening! You are my creation, mine!" The doctor fumed as his face turned red. He yelled even louder, "You could at least have tea with me!"

By this point the doctor's words, were but echoes to Android 16. "The small man confused me, and kept me from my mission. I must find Goku, and kill him."

((next time: Android 16 serches earth for Goku. Little does he know that thirty years have passed, and goku is a child once more. Will 16 find this out? And will we see anymore of the good Doctor? -shrugs- guess you'll just have to wait to find out.))


End file.
